


Touch Me With Your Love

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [15]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consolation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, First Dates, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/boy-relationship, Orders, Parking, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, letting go, sex as a valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Erik spends a few days with his beloved ones before Thomas, Marco and Robert will go to Russia to play the WM, struggling with his feelings because of his own long series of injuries.Part 14 of the journey of Master Erik, his mate Dom Thomas, and their three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.





	1. A Master and his Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> My dearest GoForGoals,  
> I'm sure that you will recognize the small but important details I added to this fic especially for you. I hope you'll enjoy this part of Master Erik's journey with his beloved boys and his mate, it is a small thank you for your wonderful friendship and support and all the wonderful updates you're writing for me, your great and beautiful Durmeus means so much to me! :-*
> 
> My dearest Janie94,  
> there is only little Thomas in this part, but he's his amazing Dom-self again, I hope that you will enjoy this part of our special series. :-* Thank you for all that you've done for me over the last months, and for all the wonderful stories and updates you've written for me, they really helped me through my rough times! :-*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is feeling down after his long series of injuries, but his mate Thomas knows a way to make him feel better again, knowing that Erik needs to spend some quality time with his boys Marco and Robert alone and undisturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will enjoy Erik going back to his 'roots' with his two boys Marco and Robert, my dear friends! :-*

The garden is quiet after the heavy thunderstorm, the birds still hiding somewhere in the trees, their cheerful serenades not audible any longer.

Erik lets his eyes travel over the meadow, the well-mowed grass glistening in the colors of the rainbow where the sunbeams fall onto the small water drops that are still clinging to the short green stalks after the rain.

Thomas takes good care of his beautiful garden, but Erik hasn't expected any less from the other Dom. His mate is as careful when it comes to such things as Erik is himself, and the garden is Thomas' refuge – while Robert is the ruler over their kitchen, making sure that his older Dom will get healthy and tasty meals on a regular basis.

It is the same with Marco's house in Dortmund – which has become Erik's house too a rather long time ago – but Erik is the one seeing to the cooking most of the time in Dortmund, while Marco loves to spend time in their large garden and make it a wonderful place to spend time there and relax in the sun.

It feels like ages since they have all been together in Dortmund the last time, and Erik isn't prepared for the painful wave of homesickness crushing over him at the sight of Thomas' beautiful garden after the rainfall – a garden that is so different from their own in Dortmund and yet so similar in some ways.

The young Dom knows that he has no reason to complain and feel as sad and angry as he actually does at the moment. He has three amazing boys and a wonderful mate who love him unquestioningly, and he doesn't need to worry about money and such things, but he feels sad and angry and restless and homesick nevertheless.

His mind is rushing back to the time three years ago, when it was only the three of them: he, Marco and Robert, his love and his darling. It hadn't been so much easier back then, the months after the WM 2014 had been tough and filled with worries and doubts because of Marco's struggling with his disease, but they had at least been together in Dortmund, falling asleep in each other's arms almost every night, Robert visiting them much more often than he is able to do it nowadays.

Erik hadn't been injured back then.

He's struggling with his own injuries for so long that he can hardly remember how it feels to be on the pitch and hear the fans shout and cheer their team on, struggling for longer now than Marco did at this point. The footballer Erik has been away from Dortmund for surgeries and rehabs so many times ever since this horrible series of permanent injuries started that the Dom Erik has a hard time remembering how it feels to be at home and take care of his boys, and when he gets the chance to do that, then it is almost every time in Munich and not in Dortmund.

Of course it is in Munich. Thomas and Robert live and work here, actually playing football instead of just sitting useless on the stands to cheer their team on from the distance.

Erik really doesn't begrudge Thomas and Robert that they have what he longs for so badly, and he's really, really happy that the three of them will play the WM in Russia.

He really is.

He doesn't mind that he has to stay behind, and he knows that Jonas, his first boy and his first love, will need him when the other three of their fragile and yet so strong fivesome will be so far away for weeks, missing their touches and their warmth and laughter.

But Erik will miss them so badly himself, and he is tired of being injured and feels so homesick here in Munich that it is choking him.

Erik misses the times when it was only the three of them, when everything was so much easier and less complicated than it is now. He shouldn't feel this way, he should be grateful and glad for having won his first boy back and having found his own true mate. But his stupid heart simply refuses to stop aching, and Erik swallows against the painful lump in his throat, willing his eyes to stay dry with the iron self-control he had already practiced when he was still a small boy. Letting go of it for a few hours would bring him the relief he needs and craves for, but he can't, not with Thomas being so close by and witnessing his breakdown.

Erik loves the other Dom as much as he loves his three boys, and it isn't that he wants to hide his feelings from him or something like that. It's actually easier for him to give up control when he's together with Thomas without their boys being around most of the times, but not when he feels the way he does now, confused and ungrateful and useless, and so the younger Dom just grits his teeth and stares blindly at the trees that protect the privacy of the garden's owner.

“Here you are.” Thomas' voice behind him startles him, and Erik turns his head after a moment of hesitation. The others had been playing FIFA when Erik left them, not in the mood for playing and laughing and pretending that he's fine and happy. He realizes with astonishment that more than an hour has passed since he sought quietness and calm in Thomas' garden when he darts a quick glance at his watch before looking at his mate at last.

“I'm sorry, I just needed a moment to myself, I hadn't realized how much time had passed,” Erik murmurs, unsure what to make out of Thomas' behavior. The older Dom leans against the door frame of the glass door that leads into the garden with his arms folded comfortably across his chest, watching him with slightly pursed lips. Thomas' gaze is thoughtful, but his expression is unreadable, and Erik thinks that his mate must be disappointed with him. They have only these few days before the preparation for the WM starts, and Erik should try to make the best out of their limited time instead of sulking on his own in seclusion.

“Don't be, hazel-eye, everything's fine,” Thomas replies after a short moment of silence, giving up his posture to bridge the distance between them and run a gentle thumb over Erik's cheeks and through the soft strands falling into his forehead. Erik hadn't bothered to fix his hair with gel this morning, thinking that he wouldn't leave the house anyway, and Thomas' astonishing bi-colored eyes sparkle when he strokes the light-brown strands out of Erik's smooth forehead.

Erik's eyes fall shut of their own will when his mate leans in and kisses him, taking his time to explore his mouth thoroughly, strong hands keeping his face in place. Thomas kisses him until Erik is hard and aching despite his frustration and helpless anger, licking his way around in the soft cavern of Erik's tingling mouth as if he had every right to claim it as his rightful territory and demand Erik's willing submission.

He draws back before Erik realizes fully what his mate is actually doing though, and Erik follows him with a snarl, pushing his own tongue into Thomas' mouth to prove to him that they are equals and that Erik will never submit to him but claim him the same way. They are both breathing heavily when the need for air finally forces them apart, and Erik knows that his pupils are dilated like Thomas' eyes, blown with his arousal.

“Jonas and I will be away for a couple of hours. Marco and Robert are waiting for you in our bedroom, Durm.” Thomas smiles and presses a soft kiss onto Erik's swollen lips, turning around to leave without any other word.

He's already gone before Erik can react, and the younger Dom stares at the empty place before him for a few seconds before drawing in a deep breath and making his way to the bedroom, the first smile within hours tugging at the corners of his sensitive lips.

“I guess I owe you then, Müller,” Erik murmurs to himself, shutting the door to the bedroom behind him with his foot.

 

***

 

Marco and Robert are sitting on the huge bed with crossed legs when Erik approaches them, their clothes shed and neatly folded on the two chairs under the window.

The young Dom with the hazel-green eyes stops before the bed with slightly spread legs and his hands on his hips, regarding his two older boys thoughtfully. Marco and Robert don't move, and their faces are suffused with devotion and love when they return Erik's gaze, but their eyes dart to Erik's groin under the very tight shorts, taking in the sight of the large bulge under the blue denim that proves to them that their Master is more than ready to renew their strong bond in a very intimate way.

“Come here!” Erik orders them, his voice hoarse with the need to lose himself in the passion of his darling and his love. It has been so long since they've last been together like this, only the three of them, Marco, Robert and him.

Both men obey instantly, their erections bouncing against their abs when they move and climb down from the bed. “Undress me, but don't touch me more than necessary!” Erik's orders are sharp and clear, and he is sure of himself again, his sudden bout of homesickness and uncertainty vanishing the moment he saw his love and his darling waiting for him on the bed.

Marco and Robert are careful with his clothes, folding them as neatly as they have folded their own ones, their fingers grazing Erik's warm skin only few times. They don't try to talk, knowing that they are not allowed to speak until their beloved Master tells them to speak. Erik thinks that Marco and Robert sometimes know better what he needs than he knows it himself, his two wonderful boys having learned to read him years ago when they were all still struggling with their new arrangement.

Erik puts his fingers under Robert's chin when he is naked like his boys, and his darling looks at him with sparkling deep blue eyes, uttermost trust visible on his handsome features. “I want you to fuck me, boy. Fuck me hard and make me scream with your thrusts!”

Robert licks over his lips and nods vigorously, his cock twitching at the prospect of being buried inside his Master any time soon. “Yes, my Master,” his dark-haired boy acknowledges his order, and Erik encloses his neck with his hand and pulls him in for a rough and hard kiss, his tongue mirroring what Thomas has done in his mouth shortly ago. Robert's eyes are almost black when Erik pulls away from his bruised lips, still holding Robert's head in place.

“No preparation, only lube. Be careful not to come without permission, boy!” Erik doesn't want to be cruel, and he knows what he's demanding from his darling, but Robert has done that before, and the young Dom trusts the older man to tell him in case that he won't be able to hold back. It's been a while since Robert has last been permitted to take his younger Dom, but Robert's jaw is settled in a tight and grim line of determination when he nods again.

“I won't, my Master. I won't disappoint you.” This earns him a soft kiss on his cheek. “I know that you won't, darling, I have faith in you.”

Erik turns around to Marco waiting patiently for his attention, and Robert searches for the lube in the drawer to line himself up. Erik takes Marco's chin in a gentle grip and kisses him, softer than he has kissed Robert, but with the same urgency and desire. Their tongues dance around each other playfully, and Erik inhales deeply the familiar scent of his blond boy. Gratitude tightens his throat, deep gratitude that Marco isn't injured and won't miss another important tournament. He's so grateful that Marco will finally be part of the National Team, finally play for his country in the biggest and most important contest of the world, and he's angry with himself that he has dwelt in self-pity instead of telling his boy how happy he is for him.

But this is not the right time to do that, he will do that later, and Erik simply strokes Marco's swollen lips when he looks at him after their passionate kiss, looking him deep in the eyes. “You have to be careful with your mouth, love. Grab my hips, when you suck me off, I don't want to hurt you. You can pull away if you need to at any time.”

“Yes, my Master. I will be careful,” Marco says, and Erik closes his eyes for a moment to compose himself. He doesn't want this to be over too soon, not after the long time he has waited for this special moment to happen without even knowing it. He can feel Robert and Marco's love for him, their unquestioning love and trust warming him like real touches and caresses.

Erik braces his right hand against the wall next to the bed and spreads his legs to give his third boy access to his most private parts, his hard cock throbbing with need. The tip is already glistening with milky drops, even though not much more than kissing and undressing has happened so far. The young Dom has to bite down on his bottom lip when Robert pushes into him without preparation, his gorgeous cock breaching the tight ring muscles as it slips into Erik's hole, stretching him to his limits and filling the emptiness that has gnawed at the young Dom for weeks.

God, he has missed this! Erik has missed feeling his beautiful boy inside him, the burn of the stretching and the way Robert's cock pulses against his tender walls, stimulating them in the most pleasurable ways. Robert is hot and big and so hard, slick with lube and his own overwhelming desire for his beloved Master, and Erik can't keep the loud moan inside that wants to escape him, gasping for air when the dark-haired striker is finally sheathed to the hilt inside him.

Marco has knelt down before Erik in the meantime, his gaze fixed on Erik's needy cock, his expression happy and so eager to please his Master with his mouth and his surrender. He opens his mouth to swallow the entire length when Robert hits Erik's buttocks with his groin, taking his Master's narrow hips in a firm grip to steady him. Heavenly warmth encloses Erik's aching shaft, soft and wet, and Erik cards his fingers through the red-blond strands of his second boy in encouragement, his whole body on fire, burning for his two oh so beloved boys.

“Fuck me, darling. Fuck me hard and make me scream!” Erik repeats his order, and Robert puts his hands over Marco's long fingers and starts to thrust, shoving Erik's rock-hard dick deep into the waiting mouth of his mate. Marco doesn't seem to mind the hard and fast pace, swirling his tongue over the wet head of Erik's cock, massaging the thick vein at the underside before hollowing his cheeks and focusing on swallowing him as deep as he is able to without choking.

Liquid fire runs through Erik's veins, his groans and grunts filling the air competing with the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin as Robert fucks him thoroughly and passionately, his sounds of pleasure an echo of the noises Marco's making with his mouth as he sucks his young Master off in time to Robert's hard thrusts.

It's such a relief to let go and stop thinking, and Erik gives up his self-control and starts to feel only, losing himself in the moment and the love of his two amazing boys. His orgasm takes him by surprise, washing over him like a huge wave surging against rocky cliffs. He doesn't even have time to warn his devoted boy, but Marco knows him well enough and just swallows the heavy load his younger Dom is feeding him with. Erik comes and comes, intense pleasure rippling through him, his walls cramping around Robert's cock and his cock twitching and pumping in Marco's clever mouth. His knees buckle with the force of his climax, and he hears himself scream, grateful that Robert and Marco keep him upright with their hands. He shouldn't be able to feel new desire when it is finally over, but he does, his cock not softening and his two boys just going on with their task, Robert still moving inside him and Marco still swirling his tongue around his dick.

Erik blinks his eyes open with effort, looking down at the blond shock of hair moving back and forth rhythmically, and the sight of his manhood disappearing between Marco's stretched lips lets a new wave of hot lust course through him. He realizes that Robert hadn't even started to aim for his prostate so far, because his oldest boy is doing that now, changing the angle of his thrusts and hitting Erik's sweet spot with the next powerful push in. Stars explode before his eyes and goosebumps form on his bare arms, and Erik unclenches his fingers with a groan when the next hit against his most sensitive spot makes him pull roughly at Marco's hair.

Robert is so hard and hot inside him, so good at turning his Master into a quivering and panting mess, and Erik knows that he won't last long but come for a second time pretty soon. Heat is licking at the end of his spine, tension tightening his groin, and he can taste blood where his teeth are digging into his bottom lip as he struggles to last for a few more seconds.

“Fill me up, boy, come together with me!” Erik grinds out when his toes curl with the first wave of his second climax within a few minutes, and Robert speeds up and grows harder and bigger inside him, warm wetness spurting against Erik's sweet spot when his boy rams himself into him and comes hard, buried deep inside Erik's quivering channel.

Erik's vision goes white when he follows his boy over the edge and spills into Marco's mouth again, his sharp triumphant cry of satisfaction ringing loudly in his own ears. Time stands still, and Erik succumbs happily to the intense pleasure and ecstasy taking his breath away and erasing every coherent thought with every new wave of painful release.

He slumps against the wall when it is over, the fingers of his left hand still buried in Marco's hair and his right hand still pressing against the wall where his palm has left a damp spot. Robert's warm body is pliant and sated against his own, but his blond boy kneeling before him is still tensed and aroused, a small whimper escaping his lips when Erik's soft cock slips out of his abused mouth.

Erik feels dizzy and exhausted, but his beloved boy is in need, and so he pulls him up and kisses him tenderly, careful not to add to much pressure in order not to hurt his boy with his kiss. “Thank you, love, you've done so well!” he whispers, and Marco wraps his arms around him. “Thank _you_ , my Master. I've missed the three of us being together like this so much,” the blond Dortmunder confesses, and Erik nods with a smile. “I know, love, I've missed us being together like this too, believe me.”

The young Dom cranes his head to kiss his darling and thank him too. “”You outdid yourself, darling, thank you.” Robert smiles happily, and Erik feels humble and blessed when he sees the deep love in the cerulean orbs of his third boy.

“Thank you, my Master. May... may I spank my mate together with you?” Robert doesn't spank Marco as often as the Erik's blond boy would like his mate doing that for him, and Marco's loud moan is proof enough that he really craves for Robert's hand as much as he craves for the hand of his Master tonight.

“Of course, darling. My love really deserves a reward for his performance.” Erik confirms, ushering his two boys to the bed. Robert's seed is leaking out of his tender hole, and the young Dom thinks that he would love to keep it as a physical reminder of their passionate reunion when his mate and two of his boys are in Russia to play the WM, but the memory of Robert and Marco's touches and their deep love for him is burnt in his mind and his heart forever anyway.

Marco kneels in the middle of the mattress with his Master and his mate flanking him, his cock growing harder and starting to jerk when the first smack lands on his pale butt cheeks. Erik and Robert have done this before, and they need only two attempts to match their hits, finding a steady rhythm with practiced ease.

“You can come at any time, love,” Erik says, and Marco nods and groans, clearly struggling to draw this out and enjoy the spanking for as long as he is able to hold back. Robert's elegant hand landing on his left cheek in the same moment Erik smacks the right one sends Marco over the edge after a few minutes though, and the blond spills his release all over the bedsheets and himself, groaning with every powerful spurt the spanking milks from him. Erik and Robert spank him through his high until Marco is completely spent, and they are snuggling close and dozing contentedly on clean sheets and under fresh covers when Thomas and Jonas come back two hours later, undressing hastily to join their beloved ones in the bed.

Erik cracks one hazel-green eye open to look at his mate when Thomas pulls him in his arms with a smile, stretching like a sleek and gracious purring big cat. “You already know me so well, my precious,” he whispers thankfully when Thomas kisses him, and Thomas strokes his cheek with a soft expression. “I hope that I do, hazel-eye. You look happy.”

“I am happy – thanks to you, Müller,” Erik yawns, curling himself up in the arms of the older Dom to go back to sleep. Thomas' soft kiss on his tousled gel-free hair and Jonas' arms embracing him from behind are the last things he feels before the slumber of pleasant exhaustion claims him again, and Erik goes back to sleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of passion and love and happy laughter he shares with his four beloved ones.

He will still miss his two boys and his mate when they are in Russia and he can't be with them, but he is okay with that now, promising himself that he will stand on the pitch and play football again one day as well. It might take longer than he would like to, but with his three boys and his mate loving him and standing by his side, Erik will always be fine, no matter what the future will bring.


	2. The Lion and his Brave One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Jonas have a very special date while Erik rebonds with Marco and Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Janie94,  
> I really wanted to give you this chapter today to perhaps cheer you up a little bit, and it had to be something special starring our wonderful Dom Thomas. I hope that this chapter will perhaps put another smile on your face, I'll be there and listen to you whenever you need me. :-**
> 
> My dearest GoForGoals,  
> knowing how much you like firsts, I wanted to give you a first of a very special kind, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, my dear friend. :-**

Jonas is staring out of the side window for quite some time now.

Thomas can't see his face, but he knows that his expression is wistful and a little bit sad without having to look at him.

They are together for about six months and Jonas is really doing great, but he still has problems with adjusting to the new dynamic that came into his relationship with his Master and his two mates when Thomas entered the scene and became a part of it as well.

Erik being in a strange mood over the last weeks and shooting not-so-furtive wistful glances at Marco and Robert today without gifting his first boy with the same attention wasn't really helpful to reassure Jonas either. Thomas understands Erik's longing to have some quality time with his two older boys – being together with them like in old times – and he is sure that Jonas understands Erik's wish as well – at least with his rationally working mind. But the younger man's heart feels rejected because feelings are never rational nonetheless, and Jonas is not really good at hiding his feelings from his two Doms and his two mates, his misery displaying rather openly on his features.

Staying at home while Erik has sex with his beloved Blondie and Blacky – but without Jonas being allowed to at least watch them - was not an option if Thomas didn't want to risk that Jonas would feel even more miserable and rejected than he was already doing when they left, and Thomas secretly longed to spend some time alone with his sweet but pretty defiant third boy for quite some time anyway.

Courting the younger one seemed to be a good idea to distract Jonas from his understandable heartache and his confusion, and Thomas did his best to make their first real date a special one for his youngest boy.

They've watched a movie earlier, sitting in the last row of the movie theater in the darkness with their knees touching and their fingers stroking each other when they were noshing popcorn, and Thomas found Jonas' rosy cheeks and his expressive face much more fascinating than the movie itself. Afterwards they drove to a small exclusive restaurant and had dinner in a secluded niche. It's one of Thomas' favorite restaurants, the owners respecting the privacy of their guests and always serving Thomas personally when he visits them.

Jonas had the appetite of a healthy young man despite his worries about his Master wanting to spend some time alone with Marco and Robert, and Thomas couldn't avert his eyes from the wonderful sight in front of him, almost forgetting his own truly delicious pasta over the tempting view of his brown-haired boy chewing happily on his huge pizza.

Now they are driving through the velvet-like bluish darkness of the early night, not in a hurry to get back home any time soon. Thomas loves driving through the night, the dark-green and quiet landscape passing by as he searches for the small and empty roads of his beautiful home Bayern never failing to calm him down.

“Erik doesn't love you any less just because he needs to be together with Marco and Robert like in old times now and then, Jonas,” he says when a small sigh makes its way to his ears, and Jonas finally turns his head away from the window and looks down at his entangled fingers in his lap.

“Yes, I know that. It's just that it has been so long since he wanted to spend some time alone with me like in old times...” Jonas' voice trails off, and he blinks a few times. “When we were still just boyfriends, you know?” he adds after a few seconds, and Thomas can hear the lump tightening the younger man's throat in his hoarse and strangled voice.

“Do you wish that he was still only your boyfriend, Jonas?” Thomas shoots his youngest boy a quick sidelong glance before he has to focus on the road again because of the sharp bends.

Jonas remains quiet for a moment, his expression thoughtful, his unseeing eyes directed inwardly as he thinks about Thomas' question.

“Sometimes,” he says after a while, clearing his throat. “It didn't work out when we were just boyfriends, and I know that we could never truly be happy that way. Erik really tried to be not more than my boyfriend for my sake for a very long time back then, but we were both unhappy. I've finally made my peace with who I am when he took me back three years ago...” Jonas has to swallow several times, and Thomas can see a tear glistening on his cheek when he darts him another look. “...when he became injured for so long for the first time. I felt so selfish and stupid when I saw him like this, and I all I wanted was to be his good boy and not make it harder with my defiance and my fights than it already was for him anyway. I know that I need him and you to be my strong and caring Doms...” Jonas goes silent again, and Thomas can see him chewing on his bottom lip from the corner of his eye. The younger one draws in a shaky breath and unconsciously straightens his shoulders.

“But sometimes I wished that I could be just his and your boyfriend – only for a little while.” He pauses, but Thomas waits, sensing that there is more Jonas needs to get off his chest. “Our evening was wonderful, Thomas. I didn't know that I needed this until you asked me to go out with you. It felt like a real date... like my first dates with Erik when we had just come together. He was taking me out and driving with me like you're doing it now... even the landscape is similar – at least by night. We had dinner in a nice restaurant after watching a movie - just like we did tonight - and then we 'parked' if you know what I mean...” Jonas looks at Thomas from under his thick lashes, and his cheeks are glowing red.

Thomas smiles at him. “Yes, I know what you mean, my brave one.”

Jonas shifts his weight in his seat, and Thomas can smell his arousal – even though his sweet boy tries to hide his state from his older Dom. “It's stupid to dwell in memories like that, I know. We only parked because we didn't dare to do it in Erik's room when I visited him... because we feared the reaction of his parents if they would perhaps catch us making out...”

Thomas turns his head, his eyes sparkling in the dark car when he looks at his boy. “You're not stupid, my brave one. I'm sure that Erik cherishes these memories as much as you're doing. That's the reason why he needs this time with Marco and Robert tonight. Because of the memories he cherishes so much when it comes to all of you. He'll want to spend some time with you alone when the time is right too, don't worry about that. Your Master loves you deeply, don't you ever doubt that.”

“Do you really think so?” Jonas asks eagerly. “That he's still thinking of our first dates too, I mean?”

Thomas reaches out to squeeze Jonas' cold fingers. “Of course he does, my brave one. You were his first love, Jonas. You will always be his first love – his first boy. Nothing will ever change that, and Erik will never forget that you were the one making him realize his true nature – because you were his first true love, the one who showed him who he truly is.”

Jonas relaxes with a sigh and squeezes Thomas' hand back, their entangled fingers grazing his thigh. Thomas can feel the trembling under the dark denim, and he winks mischievously at his boy.

“Do you want to park again, my brave one? I know a place where we'll be safe.”

Jonas' eyes widen, and Thomas can literally grab his arousal with his hands when his sweet boy nods his head, swallowing audibly. “Yes, please,” is all he can croak out, and Thomas turns the wheel with squealing tires to take the next exit that leads to a very small road on top of one of the hills of his Bavarian home.

 

***

 

“It's beautiful here!” Jonas exclaims when he looks out of the window. The path they've taken into the forest opens to a small clearing, and the view down on the illuminated city is breathtaking. There are tall trees and thick bushes protecting them from on the other side of the clearing, but there are only few cars taking this road in the night anyway. “I come here often,” Thomas says, and Jonas casts his eyes down and fumbles with a thread hanging down from his shirt at his words.

Thomas unfastens their belts and leans over to lay his hand under Jonas' chin. “I've shown Robert the view you get from here, but we've never 'parked', Jonas. It's not that I've never done this before when I was younger, but it has been a long time ago. This is as new for me as it is for you, our first time 'parking', and this will always be our place, reserved for you and me only, I promise you.”

He has barely finished his sentence when Jonas is almost jumping him, flinging his arms around him and kissing him before Thomas knows what's happening to him. The younger one draws back right away again though, making a sound of distress. “I'm sorry, my Dom, I didn't mean to be cheeky, I just...” he stares at Thomas, and the dark-blond Münchner takes him in his arms and soothes him with soft noises.

“Shshsh, it's okay, my brave one. Let us be just boyfriends for a while, shall we? We had our first date tonight, and now we've found a nice place to park, okay?”

Jonas nods gratefully. “Okay. Just boyfriends for a while, thank you, my lion,” he whispers, crawling into Thomas' lap and wrapping his arms around him again. Thomas pulls him close and kisses him, gratefully losing himself in Jonas' embrace and his love when he feels Jonas' cheeky and curious tongue slipping into his mouth.

 

***

 

They've finally made it to the backseat in between their deep and passionate kissing session, where they have more room for what both of them crave for so badly. Thomas is so hard that it's driving him mad, and he is grateful when his tight jeans come off and the pressure on his raging hard-on eases a little bit. He's still wearing his sleeveless undershirt and his socks, but that's okay because Jonas' caresses feel even better with the thin layer of material between them. Jonas' hair is tousled and his lips are red and swollen from their kisses, his beautiful eyes black rounds because of his strong desire for his Dom-boyfriend.

His brave one is making wonderful noises for him all of the time, small gasps and purrs and whimpers that are enough to drive Thomas out of his mind with desire and need. Thomas' hands have found their way under Jonas' t-shirt, teasing and stroking and worshiping fragrant skin and hard muscles twitching under his caresses, the older man sensing that his sweet boy feels safer and more comfortable with keeping some of his clothes on here in their car. But his jeans are pooling around his left ankle and he doesn't object when Thomas pulls at the waistband of his shorts to get them off as well. Quite the opposite, Jonas is eager to lose the offending garment and give his lion better access to his proud erection, shaking his jeans and shorts off his foot impatiently. He's trembling and whimpering against Thomas' lips when the older one closes his hand around Jonas' throbbing shaft to stroke him where he needs to be touched the most, shivering with raw need and gasping into Thomas' mouth.

They are half sitting and half lying on the backseat with Jonas more or less lying on top of him, and Thomas' mind is spinning with lust, his blood thrumming in his ears. The windows are fogged from their raged breathing, but that's okay, neither of them caring about the breathtaking view over Munich at the moment only the slightest. Jonas is already so close after the first two strokes up and down on his pulsing dick, rocking back and forth in Thomas' lap, trapped in his lust and need. Thomas' tongue is buried deep in his mouth, licking and probing its way around in the soft cavern, and Thomas pushes their shirts up when he feels Jonas' gorgeous cock twitch against his abs with his approaching climax. The tip is wet and slippery, making it easy for Thomas to get the younger one off without causing him pain, and Jonas is spurting over his fingers and between their bodies with the next up and down of Thomas' warm hand.

“Oh, oh, my lion...” Thomas swallows Jonas' moan and opens his eyes to watch his boyfriend for one night coming undone in his arms, stroking him through his height until Jonas slumps against him with a blissful sigh. His own cock is complaining, leaking desperately against the cotton of his briefs, but Thomas ignores his painful desire and kisses Jonas' face until his brave one looks at him. “Oh wow, that was... wow?” he snickers, and Thomas falls all over in love with him again. “I'm glad that you're enjoying our first time 'parking' so much, my brave one,” he says with a smile, kissing Jonas on the tip of his nose.

Jonas blushes but smiles back, and he doesn't look shy or embarrassed when he asks: “Do we have lube? I want you to do me here in your car.”

Thomas has to grit his teeth until his jaw hurts not to lose it right there and then. He doesn't trust his voice and only nods, leaning forward to fumble the lube out from under the passenger seat. Jonas quirks one amused and mocking eyebrow at him, but he grins from ear to ear, straddling the older one and wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck. Thomas looks up at him, his heart wanting to burst with all the love he feels for the astonishing young man in his arms.

“Just boyfriends tonight?” Jonas confirms, and Thomas nods. “Just boyfriends tonight.” Jonas takes his hand to squeeze the lube onto his fingers, and Thomas pushes them between Jonas' thighs to rub tender circles over his hole with his digits.

Jonas shivers and bends his head to kiss him again, moving against Thomas' fingers. He moans and gasps, growing back to full hardness quickly. Thomas massages his round butt cheeks with his other hand, and it doesn't take long until Jonas is fucking himself on his fingers with wanton abandon, loosening up astonishingly fast because of his forceful desire for Thomas and his first orgasm. Thomas prays that he will be able to hold back for long enough because he is really hard and really needs to come any time soon before his poor balls turn blue.

“Need you, my brave one, love you so. Please, I need to be inside you,” he murmurs when they part for air for a moment, and Jonas ruffles his hair with his hands and chuckles happily. “Need you to, my lion. I need you to fuck me on the backseat of your car. Let's ruin these fancy leather seats of yours!”

_'So Robert will notice that you've parked with me the next time he's using your car!'_

Jonas doesn't need to speak out loud what he's thinking, Thomas can read his thoughts in his heated and defiant, possessive glance. He doesn't really mind Jonas' short bout of jealousy, he's struggling with his own jealousy often enough to know that Jonas doesn't want to hurt his beloved Blacky, that he just needs to share something special with his second Dom that Robert doesn't have in order not to feel left out of Thomas and Robert's strong bond.

“Sounds like a good idea, my brave one!” Thomas encourages his youngest boy hoarsely, lifting his ass from the seat when Jonas pulls at his briefs to push them down, and his hands are shaking when he lines himself up. He's just about to grab Jonas' hips when the younger one surprises him and turns around until he's lying on the seat, spreading his legs and raising them to offer himself to Thomas in an irresistible way. Thomas' vision blurs and his legs tremble when he kneels between Jonas' spread thighs. “Are you sure, my brave one?” he asks nonetheless, his voice raw with sheer need.

Jonas braces his feet against the backrests of the front seats and his palms against Thomas' shoulders. “I want to watch you when you fuck me. I want to see your face, my golden lion. Give me something good to remember when you're in Russia and playing for our country. Do me right and don't hold back, lion!”

Thomas pushes forward, clinging desperately to the last shreds of his self-control when he enters Jonas with his rock-hard cock, the brunet's tight passage taking him in smoothly and easily. His brave one is so ready for him, so ready to be fucked, claimed and taken, and Thomas has to kiss him again to silence his loud roar of passion and triumph. This must be heaven on Earth, Jonas' silken walls enclosing him so wonderfully when he's finally sheathed to the hilt inside him, his aching balls pressing against Jonas' damp butt cheeks. He can feel Jonas' eyes on his face when he starts to move in and out of the heavenly warm and tight place he's buried in, watching him closely just like Jonas said he would do.

The younger man clenches his walls around his cock to make it more pleasurable for his Dom and boyfriend for one night, and Thomas realizes that he won't be able to wait for him. “I'm sorry, my brave one... I can't... I just need...”

Jonas' hands stroke his neck, and it's his boy soothing him this time. “Hush, I know, it's fine, my golden lion. Just take what you need, I want you to. Don't hold back, just do it.” Jonas' tender lips are on his face, kissing the sweat from Thomas' forehead before it can drop into his eyes and sting there, and he's murmuring words of love into his ears, encouraging him to satisfy his lust on him.

“I love you, my lion, love you so much. Please take me, make me yours, fill me up. Give me something I can dream of until we're together again. Give me something to remember... Just let go, my golden lion.”

And Thomas does.

He starts to piston in and out of his boy hard and fast, his body burning with the need to come and fill his beloved one with his seed. Jonas is his, his sweet boy, his brave one, and Thomas needs to claim him and fill him more than he has needed anything in a long time. His hips move faster and faster, stuttering their way to an incredible orgasm, and Jonas pushes back as best as he can, holding Thomas' head in place to watch him and whispering into his ear the entire time. Thomas' blood is rushing faster and faster through his veins and his groin feels like being on fire, his cock twitching inside Jonas' body with the need to shoot his load. Jonas' erection is bouncing up and down with the rhythm of Thomas' relentless pummeling, trapped between their sweaty stomachs. Thomas can't even tell whether or not he's hitting the younger man's prostate, but Jonas seems to enjoy their rather violent encounter, moaning and gasping for his lion.

“I can't... my brave one, I'm... I'm coming, my brave one, I'm coming!” Thomas' voice raises to a shout at the end, and Jonas snarls ardently and loses his hands from his shoulders to dig his nails into Thomas' ass and press him close. Thomas throws his head back, fearing that he will black out when he comes so hard that his vision turns white. He's exploding in Jonas' tight channel, pumping his seed into the younger man's trembling body in powerful and fast jets, his body shaking with the force of his release.

His world shrinks to the small backseat and the spot where he's connected to so intimately with his beloved boy, but he's still aware of Jonas' eyes roaming greedily over his face, taking in the sight of his Dom, his boyfriend for one night, coming for him and inside him.

His lion.

Thomas feels humble and blessed that Jonas thinks of him this way, and he catches his weight before he can crash Jonas, trying to get his breathing back under control. He presses his hips forward because he doesn't want to slip out of his boy, not yet, and he ignores the pain in his shoulder when his left arm has to carry his entire weight as he snakes his right hand between them to search for Jonas' hard cock.

“Love you, love you, love you...” Thomas' hot lips silence Jonas' sharp cry when he touches his wet dick, massaging him and pushing his softening member deeper into Jonas' quivering hole. “Come for me, my brave one, please come for me, I need you to!” Jonas doesn't need more encouragement, he comes when Thomas circles the sensitive slit with his thumb, spurting warm and wet into Thomas' hand.

“Thomas, oooooh, Thomas!” Jonas arches up from the seat, shivering violently with the waves of his climax coursing through him. It takes long for them to come down from their high, but they can't let go of each other, kissing and stroking one another through the aftermath of their shared ecstasy. Thomas loses all track of time while they make out on the backseat of his car like horny teenagers, and he isn't surprised when his sweet boy is ready to go again after some minutes have passed, feeling new arousal himself. They are healthy young men crazy in love after all, and they both know that it will take a long time until they can be together again.

Jonas is sitting in his lap and tousling his hair, and Thomas takes his hand and wraps it around both of their cocks. “Give me something to remember as well, my brave one. I love your hand on my dick.”

The brunet looks down at him with sparkling eyes, teasing him with a few playful strokes. “Only when you purr for me, my lion,” he demands, and Thomas is all too happy to obey, purring for his sweet boy and offering his lips for another deep tongue kiss. Jonas moves his hips and rocks against his Dom, his fingers finding a steady rhythm that will get them off together. “You're so beautiful, Jonas, so, so beautiful.” Thomas' voice is filled with awe and wonder, the sight of his third boy being so happy and looking at him with so much trust tightening his throat with emotion.

“You are beautiful, my lion,” Jonas whispers, smiling down at him, his eyes dark with love and pleasure. Thomas comes for a second time when Jonas loses himself in the throes of passion, his hand never faltering in its doing until they are both completely spent.

“I love you,” Thomas says when they look at each other, and he tries to burn the memory of this magical moment into his mind forever. The sadness and the doubts that had clouded Jonas' gaze are gone, and Jonas' smile is the sweetest smile imaginable when he offers his lips for a tender kiss to the older one.

“I love you too, my Dom,” he answers, obviously happy and more than ready to be Thomas' devoted boy again after their first time 'parking'.

 

***

 

Erik, Marco and Robert are already dozing snuggled close together when Thomas and Jonas come home, joining them on the cozy bed. Erik opens one of his beautiful eyes and smiles drowsily at him, and Thomas' heart wants to burst with all the love he feels for his mate and his three wonderful boys. Marco and Robert are curled against each other, only the darker tan of Robert's skin making it possible to tell which arm and which leg belong to either him or Marco.

Jonas shakes his head and grins when he claims the place in the middle between his two sleeping mates and his Master, cuddling up against Erik's sleep-warm back. They all smell of passionate sex, and Thomas inhales deeply the familiar scent of the younger Dom and his two older boys.

“You already know me so well, my precious,” murmurs Erik when he pushes his nose into the warm crook of Thomas' neck with a heartfelt yawn, and Thomas smiles and strokes his face and his soft hair. “I hope that I do, hazel-eye. You look happy.”

“I am happy – thanks to you, Müller.” Erik is already half asleep again when Thomas kisses him on his hair, and Thomas is sure that he doesn't hear his reply when Thomas says: “I am happy too, hazel-eye, very happy. Sleep well, my mate.”

Jonas cranes his head to search for his gaze, and Thomas blows a kiss through the air before closing his eyes and relaxing with a contented sigh. He will miss Erik, Jonas and Robert deeply when he's in Russia, but he knows that their reunion will be wonderful, their love for each other overcoming all hardships and even their long separations.

With Erik, Robert, Marco and Erik by his side and loving him as much as they do, Thomas will always be fine, no matter where he will be and no matter what the future will bring.


End file.
